Talk:R.odt
the time scale of this story is completely off. Gnume (talk) 17:13, July 28, 2014 (UTC) I know but fragments aren't canon . I just like to keep all these tidbits and stubbs in an easy to search place. the Wiki provides me with unlimited storage space and i find it very easy and fast to find a certain part or sentence or stubb I like to use in a story. A few weeks ago one of my external har ddrives went on the fritz and I could only recover about 45 percent. Google Drive, Drop Box are all good and nice but I sort got used to this wiki. It is a great tool for writing. I don't really throw anything out and I used real Index cards for the longest time. So don't worry the once I write a story about the welcome wagon it will fit the time line. going over my old files on sunday I found a stub I had forgotten and I think it is a great story. I haven't stopped writing on it since. But still very nice to hear from you again...;-)!!! 20:45, July 28, 2014 (UTC) VR thats not what i really meant. usually your fragments are consisted with the time line. but here : "The robot said.”Lt. Suit sent me a message, that he was off to yet another tour with the Tigershark, just before we left. He did not say what they were going to do, but he expected it to be the last mission. Maybe command will then consider to declassify some their exploits. I would not be here without them.”" and than : " The black shrouded being said.”He is not, but behavior and mental response pattern indicates similar philosophies.” “Thank you Captain Narth.” " thats totally impossible to have an narth captain unless either the tigershark in its last missions is manned by high rankers (unlikely) or this narth is the friend of eric (unlikely) as at this time frame from what i understand there is less than 10 % chance of another narth reaching an captains rank at the times of the tigersharks last mission. Gnume (talk) 21:40, July 28, 2014 (UTC) The last mission of the Tigershark was mentioned in the What If story with McElligott, The Dark One is gone, and the real Erica is in his place. At that point (5050) the crew of the Tigershark is on duty since 5020, that is 30 years. That's why there is a Golden Captain, The Narth had become more active and thirty years is plenty of time for another Narth or several to join the Fleet. And yes the last mission of the Tigershark, they are all of high rank (After 30 years they should alll be promoted. the Story also features a Seenian Robot, indicatng the story takes place long after Eric discovers the Depot. While the story isn't cannon as it stands and needs some work, it is not completley off Captain Kowalski explains to Cunningham that the Fleets biggest problem is Captains hanging onto their commands. And the Tigershark crew didnt really want to be split up. So there was one last mission Not a long one and more outof nostalgic reasons than anything else. VR 05:27, July 29, 2014 (UTC) ah. ok. Gnume (talk) 05:49, July 29, 2014 (UTC)